


Connor's Experiment

by thathumanthing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eye Licking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, android dicks, machine!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathumanthing/pseuds/thathumanthing
Summary: Connor choose to stay a machine. It decides to have some fun with Markus, which includes exploring his body.





	Connor's Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> It pronouns for Connor since it choose to stay a machine, he pronouns for Markus since he is a deviant.

“Nice try, but I'm no deviant.” 

Connor smirks, but is interrupted when Markus lunges for its gun. Connor knocks him back with its elbow which leaves Markus on the floor. Connor quickly gets on top of him, straddling his waist. It quickly procures handcuffs and restraints the deviant leaders hands, holding them both above his head. 

Markus tries to kick Connor off of him, but its presence and grip are too strong to shake off. Connor tightens his grip on Markus’ hands, causing the illusion of skin to disappear from the pressure.

“There. All secured. Now we just have to wait for DCPD to arrive. I’m sure they won’t take long.” It adjusts its position, and Markus is silently squirming underneath it. His nose is starting to leak thirium from the attack. 

Connor analyses Markus’ face. It notices the two different coloured eyes that Markus has. It shifts so only one hand is holding Markus secure, and leans in close to his face. “You know…” It pauses as it holds Markus’ right eyelid open. “I never got a good look at you.” It can see the fear in Markus’ face. Fear. What a funny concept for a machine to have.

It can feel the android’s artificial breathing shudder beneath him, and Connor just stares at him, holding his eye open like this. Connor gets closer to him, their faces are just centimeters apart now. 

“I see your right eye is a replacement part. It looks beautiful on you, if I’m being honest.” The android licks his lips coyly.

“Please don’t take it out.” Markus softly pleas. Connor chuckles at this, and backs away slightly.

“No, no I won’t. I’m supposed to leave you in one piece, remember?” It leans back in. “No, I just want to analyze you.” It then, without warning, sticks its synthetic tongue on Markus’ right eyeball. Markus flinches at this and lets out a gasp, but that’s all he can do in this situation.

An android's eyeball is much more different than a human’s. It’s hard and not at all squishy. It is, however, covered in a slight layer of moisture, or “android tears” as one might call them.

Connor rolls his tongue all over the eye, having fun with this. It can taste the tears welling up in Markus’ eye, not used to having a violator in them. Connor produces lots of its thirium laced saliva from this sensation, and rolls its tongue over the eye. Markus is forced to see this dark defier in his vision. He never thought this sort of thing would ever happen to him. He can’t help the tears leaking out of his eyes. Connor then backs off after what feels like an eternity.

“You taste delicious, by the way.” It states, with a suggestive lick of the lips. Markus says nothing. His eyes close with tears still streaming out of them.

Connor roughly grabs his face, forcing Markus’ to open his eyes and look at the android on top of him. “You know, it’s not very fun if you don’t really react. What will get you to react, Markus?” It lets go of the harsh grip to softly pet his face with the back of its hand. This makes the already scared deviant feel even more terrified. 

After a brief moment of petting, Connor licks the thirium that’s trailing out of his nose and into his mouth. It’s sort of like a kiss, a disgusting, nasty, unwanted kiss. Connor is staring up at Markus’ eyes as it’s sucking on his top lip, tasting all of his blue blood. 

“I’ve always wanted to try this on somebody. You should feel honoured you’re my first test subject.” Markus feels violated. He didn’t want this to happen. He just hopes Jericho is going to be alright.

“You know…” Connor states as it adjusts itself slightly on Markus’ groin. “We _are_ from the same series. You’re RK200. I’m RK800. I wonder…” It sits up slowly, dragging both hands down his chest. “Do you have the same parts as me? We _are_ prototypes afterall.” 

Connor’s devious hands go to unzip Markus’ shirt. Markus quickly runs through all the scenarios of what could happen. Is it going to torture him? Fuck him? What is this sick fuck planning? He soon realizes that this monster on top of him could never become deviant, no good android would play out their fantasies on someone unwilling like this.

As soon as Markus’ shirt is undone, Connors hands are on his powercell. “You struggle, scream, or do _anything_ that defies me, I rip this out and it’s going out the window. You understand? I don’t have to remind you how fast I can be, right?” Connor smiles at him, like a bastard. Markus says nothing but nods. He needs to play along with it if he wants to get out alive.

“Good, I’m glad you understand.” It wipes the new trail of thirium from Markus’ nose with its thumb, and licks it off. This leads to Markus flinching, but otherwise not doing anything.

Connor squeezes its thighs together, and thrusts up, wanting to see a reaction out of Markus. He makes a small noise, seeming to hold back a groan. Connor hums at this. It wants to go even farther. It scoots back so Markus’ pelvis is in front of it. It puts both hands on Markus’ chest, and slowly trails its hands down. Markus says nothing. In fact, he’s not even looking at his degrader. This doesn’t please Connor.

“Look at me.” It commands with its hands on Markus’ pants line. “Look at what I’m going to do to you.” No response. 

It slaps Markus. “When I say something, you respond! You obey my orders! Okay?! Or else,” It taps on his powercell, “This is gone. Got it?” Markus’ nose leaks more blood.

“I’m _sorry._ ” His head slowly turns to make eye contact with Connor. His words are filled with spite, but it’s pleasing for Connor to hear.

“Good boy.” Connor pats Markus on the cheek and smiles. 

Markus feels odd about being complimented like that. He wants to look away but he can’t without getting slapped again.

Feeling satisfied, Connor finally pulls down Markus’ pants to reveal his semi-hard synthetic cock. This excites Connor, who is mostly hard itself. “Ooh, a bit of a masochist are we?” It asks with a wink. Markus furrows his brows, not daring to look away again.

It wraps a smooth hand around Markus’ member and tugs. This leads to a groan from the deviant, and him momentarily closing his eyes. He doesn’t want to get slapped again, so he forces himself to look at Connor.

Connor notices this, and smiles warmly at him. It continues to pump his length to full hardness. It’s standing up on its own now, which pleases Connor. It’s time for it to feel good now too.

It undoes its belt and pulls its own cock out, which is already dripping with synthetic precum. It strokes itself until its own hand is covered in it, then it places its own cock next to Markus’ and thrusts. This seems to please the other android as he lets out a groan from this too.

It wraps its hand around both of their lengths and speaks, “I like hearing your noises. I want you to react more.” It starts pumping at a good pace, rocking its hips back and forth whilst doing so too.

Markus doesn’t verbally acknowledge its request, but obeys anyways. He stares at the machine on top of him, and opens his mouth, letting his artificial laboured breathing be heard by his captor. 

“I’m so proud of you for obeying me,” it says, moving its precome covered hand to Markus’ still bloodied face to stroke it, “You’re making me very happy. Maybe you’ll live to see another day.”

Markus’ synthetic heart sped up, that’s exactly what he wanted to hear. His cock twitched at this, which didn’t go unnoticed by Connor.

“Oh, excited are we?” It moves its hand back to stroke both of their dicks, “If you want to be a good little android, you better cum for me.” It smirks as it starts to pump faster. Markus lets out a real, proper moan this time. Connor is deeply pleased. It starts to twist its hand over both of their dicks, pumping faster each time Markus moans.

Finally, after a few more pumps, Markus spills his mock semen on his exposed chest. Connor gets off from on top of him and kneels by his face. It strokes itself a few times before releasing with a moan on Markus’ face. Connor sits back, admiring what it did. 

“You look amazing like that.” Markus is covered in semi-transparent fluid, on his face and on his torso. His soft cock against his body, not being able to be put back. He’s breathing heavily, with his eyes closed and dried tear stains on his face. Connor doesn’t care that he’s not making eye contact with it. It just tucks itself back into its pants and licks its own hand clean. It stands up, satisfied for now. “I’m going to leave you like this. Hope you’re okay with that. This was a fun experiment, thanks.” It winks at Markus before heading out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Markus having two different coloured eyes made me wanna lick them. So I made this. Thankz xoxo  
> btw: if you liked this, check out my other fic, its connorxhank and it has piss: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852106


End file.
